


You'll Be There

by orphan_account



Series: Leggingary gays [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Self-Indulgent, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge wakes up after accidentally falling asleep while watching a movie with the paladins.They self reflect on everything that has happened since they've left Earth.





	You'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my writing so I'm very anxious!  
> If you leave a kudos I'll actually cry and if you comment I might explode  
> If u have any requests let me know!  
> Thank u for actually taking the time to read something I wrote <33

When Pidge woke up it was quiet, They were in the common room curled up beside hunk, Allura asleep by Shiro, her head leaning on his shoulder fast asleep, Shiro was also sleeping, he looked exhausted and Pidge was glad he was getting some rest and finally their eyes landed on Lance who seemed to be clinging to Keith's body like a koala.

They bit back a snicker in effort  to wake no one up, If they weren't so tired they would definitely take a picture and use it as blackmail.

It was quiet, the only noise to be heard was the gentle humming from the Castle ship and Hunk’s snoring.

They must've fallen asleep earlier while watching that weird Altean equivalent to a movie and it seems that the others had given in to sleep not long after too.

It was a busy day after all.

They also must have noticed Pidge falling asleep since a fluffy blanket was draped around their shoulders, keeping them warm

Pidge was grateful for having such a wonderful, loving team, the other paladins always looked out for them.

They knew they all shared a mutual trust and loving bond with each other and Pidge really cherished that.

Before finding Sam and Matt, Pidge had no one, they felt they had essentially lost everything, but between befriending Hunk & Lance at the Garrison and joining Team Voltron, They felt they had finally regained a bit of what they had lost

even if it was just a little bit.

Pidge could easily call them family now.

They really hoped their Teammates knew that.

Pidge often times found it hard to express their emotions, it was so easy to block everything else out and pretend you didn't care, it was something they had gotten used to 

After all, back on Earth nobody really approached them or became their friend. Pidge was the ‘nerd’ or 'brainiac’ of the class and would often get teased.

So instead they sought solace in technology, coding and hacking, it's what they were good at.

Why change?

They weren't as gentle and kind like Hunk or a flirty social butterfly like Lance- yet, the two still befriended them anyways and looked past their flaws.

Yeah, Pidge used to think that Lance was teasing them and that Hunk was purposely invading personal space to make them uncomfortable, but they quickly realized the two were trying to get to know them better

Hunk was interested in how Pidge had programmed those little devices and Lance was trying to get Pidge to loosen up and take a break from staring at a screen for too long.

 

And Shiro of course, was everyone's role model back at the Garrison. At any given chance Matt would gush about him, telling Pidge about how amazing and stoic he was and “oh my God, he's the most beautiful man ever! He's perfect Pidge!! He could slap me and I'd say thank you!! Pidge? Are you even listening??”

Pidge snorted at the ridiculous memory.

Matt was such a goddamn nerd.

But he was right, Shiro  _ was  _ amazing , but he was a person too, he had flaws just like everybody else which may seem impossible to believe at first glance, but everyone has flaws and Pidge is glad Shiro helped them accept that about themselves too, especially when they came out as trans.

Not only were they suprised by the support of their Teammates but after finding out Keith was 

also trans, the two would often chat about their experiences.

They would rant about their shared dysphoria and give each other tips on how to deal with it. They had grown pretty close, Keith was like their cool, moody, older brother.. not that Pidge would ever tell him that. 

Even if they did, they'd have plenty of blackmail material to use against him (most of which include Lance).

 

For the first time in a long time, Pidge found themselves happy.

Happy with life, happy with themselves.

Yeah, they might be fighting an intergalactic space war or something right now, but there's nowhere else they rather be.

With a soft smile, Pidge drifted back to sleep.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For each kudos I get , my skin gets clearer  
> And for each comment I get I just get abnormally happy and excited


End file.
